


FF15脑洞：王者之剑三人组AU生活养王子

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Ignis know everything, Ignis like a mother, Just a story setting, Nyx and Crowe get married, Other, Prince have a homestay, inspiration form my life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 半现代AU半原作关系，也有年龄操作，大家也都活着。只是一个脑洞总结！灵感一开始来自生活。设定为尼克斯和克劳结婚了。有一日王子被送到他们家临时寄宿
Relationships: Crowe Altius/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	FF15脑洞：王者之剑三人组AU生活养王子

最开始的灵感起点是来自我的现实经历。  
本人在加拿大。  
故事是前几天有一名来我工作的店里叫外卖的客人，他长得真的很像王者之剑里的利波特斯！  
毕竟电影里的模都用的欧美人的脸，而昨天的客人真的就跟他很像，就是比他稍微瘦了不少，但是脸型，五官，说话时的表情和嘴角的动作都很像，甚至还有一些类似的鼻音在里面。  
虽然细看还是很有有区别的，但是乍一看以及他离开后留下的印象和记忆都和角色一模一样，险些开口问他名字。  
他当时也在为自己的妻子…也许是妻子，也许是其他的“她”点餐，结果点错了，还慌忙的跑回来问来不来得及改。  
有一种利波特斯在那场大战里活了下来，后来重建后平静的生活，有了家人的感觉。在没有战争后，平凡的遇到了喜欢的人，组成了家庭，结交了新的朋友，开始了新的生活。  
真好。

随后第二日坐公车时，望着窗外独门独户的那些房屋，就想到了一个尼克斯X克劳的BG现代故事。  
他们结婚，有了自己的房子，住在了一起。  
这里波利斯特不再是单纯的把克劳当妹妹，而是他们俩是认好的兄妹。  
于是当看着自己的妹妹要嫁给自己的兄弟时，利波特斯还是有一番内心挣扎的。  
怎么说，心如刀割？

一个脑洞：  
波利斯特被克劳邀请去他们的新家里住几天，结果过了一天后利波特斯提前离开，回到自己的小屋子里。  
当晚他和朋友喝酒【或许是卢切？】  
吐槽说自己为嘛要留在那里当电灯泡？虽然尼克斯是兄弟，但是如果他让克劳过得不好，那他必然要站在克劳这一边揍尼克斯。  
结果卢切吐槽说：可能克劳不需要你帮忙（她也能揍尼克斯？？）

随后出现了一个新的有趣的想法！

某一日波利特斯收到了来自妹妹和尼克斯的邀请【要求】去他们家住几天。谁知原来目的是叫他来帮忙【有任务】  
因为某某某原因，总而言之，才八岁多的小王子要被委托在他们家里住一段时间，并且在这里过节【没想好什么节】  
毕竟是住在他们家吗！大家都是王者之剑，所以安全有保障，不需要其他看守。衣食住行国王都有提供，有补贴和奖励。  
于是小王子带着伊格尼斯和格拉迪欧，三个人浩浩荡荡就被送了过来【算是突如其来】  
尼克斯和克劳【外加一个利波斯特】突然提早进入到了当父母的危机当中！  
他们要负责王子的安全，负责王子的饮食健康，负责王子的上下学，负责王子过节玩得开心，负责…许多事。  
然后他们却空虚的发现，伊格尼斯比他们会当爸妈…

想到的片段：  
当一向习惯早起，并且总是有所警觉心的各位王之剑家主们于清晨醒来之际，就因为楼下的动静而做好了防范入侵和保护王子准备。  
谁知当他们蹑手蹑脚潜入一层客厅，却赫然发现一个比他们起的还早的孩子——伊格尼斯正在开方式厨房里给他们一家子做早餐。

“我们是不是应该给他付薪水？”克劳抱着胳膊靠在厨房的门边，冲自己的新婚丈夫比过去了一个眼神。  
尼克斯摸了摸自己应该刮胡子的下巴，毋庸置疑的点了点头，“也许国王会直接从我们的薪水里扣。”  
克劳似乎有所赞同，哀叹中带着几分怜悯，随后一起把目光重新转向厨房里做饭的九岁男孩。

而伊格尼斯则把他们的话都听进了耳朵。  
“不用担心，只是相比你们来准备，我认为我亲自准备能避免王子的过度挑食，给你们造成麻烦”  
随后男孩又指了指餐桌的方向。  
“我听说你们喝咖啡喜欢往里面加三块方糖和一点肉桂。松饼喜欢放蜂蜜但是不加奶油。其他的…还有加拉德特有的沙拉，希望味道能正宗。其他搭配的果酱和蜂蜜都在那边。”

听完他的话，瞠目结舌的夫妻俩扫了眼另一头的餐桌，那张新买的桌子摆的比他们新婚以来的任何一个早上都好看！  
略微尴尬的两个人再次对视。  
“我们的确该付给他薪水，”尼克斯冷静的说道。  
克劳白了他一眼，第一个走去餐桌端起专属于自己的咖啡杯喝起来了咖啡。

此后当众人——除了还没睡醒的王子——一起坐在餐桌上后，这个家里的三名大人觉得自己这一天都被一个孩子安排得明明白白。  
甚至当看着精致的餐桌上就连餐桌布都摆成了皇家用餐的形式，每个人餐盘里的松饼和咖啡都按照喜好摆放上不同的搭配材料，利波特斯脸色都变了。  
他戳了戳一旁的尼克斯凑过去问“他怎么知道我们的喜好的？”  
与此同时克劳瞄了眼房间屋顶的各个角落，没有看到摄像头。  
“看来我们没有被监视”  
听闻此言的尼克斯懒得搭理他们，因为他也无从作答，但是他握着餐刀的手实则有些冒汗。  
于是他姑且对自己的兄弟低声回了一句，“可能是机密。”


End file.
